Murciélago de fruta
by Dazo
Summary: — ¿Sabes lo que significa "Bat"? —Lo mira con sus ojos brillantes. /—Murciélago. /— ¿Sabías que los murciélagos comen fruta, Orange? / (One-Shot. Yaoi. Slaine seme)


Aquí con una pequeña locura de momento. Ya pronto actualizaré "De nuevo", eso sí.

Advertencias:

-Si no te gusta el yaoi, no lo leas.

-AU.

* * *

**Murciélago de fruta**

Asseylum Vers permanecía quieta en su lugar, sentada al lado de su amigo Inaho Kaizuka. Ambos guardaban silencio mientras esperaban a alguien que Asseylum quería presentarle a Inaho ya desde mucho tiempo. Según que Seylum le había contado de esa persona, era que podría resultar interesante una vez que la conociera. A decir verdad no conocía a muchas personas. Las personas lo describían como "odioso". ¿Ser directo y objetivo podría considerarse odioso? Vaya, eso era algo que jamás pudo imaginarse.

Las personas del centro comercial pasaban frente a ellos. Normal, una rubia como Seylum y bella a simple vista no era capaz de verse todos los días. Inaho juzgaba por la mirada de las personas que estaban pensando que eran pareja. Tonterías. Seylum tenía novio, e Inaho no estaba interesado en las chicas de ese modo.

—Oh, ahí está.

Ella se levantó de un salto con mucho entusiasmo.

—Mira, Inaho.

Inaho se levantó del asiento también. No podía reconocer a la persona que Seylum decía, no lo había descrito físicamente. Pero un rubio platino alzó la mano para saludar hacia su dirección. Seylum sonrió ampliamente y le devolvió el saludo. El joven se acercó a donde ambos estaban, con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios.

Alto, delgado, rubio platino, ojos verde aqua, pálido. Seylum le había mencionado que la gente cercana a él le llamaba "Bat". A decir verdad no tenía pinta de murciélago o algo para que lo llamasen de ese modo. Tenía que haber una razón, pero por ahora no la conocía.

—Slaine, él es Inaho, el amigo del que te hablé. —Dijo Seylum haciéndose a un lado para que ambos chicos estuvieran frente al otro.

—Soy Inaho Kaizuka. —Dijo el castaño extendiéndole la mano.

Slaine sonrió de medio lado e Inaho pudo distinguir en sus ojos un corto centelleo.

—Slaine Troyard. —Y correspondió al saludo.

* * *

A las pocas semanas de conocerse, Inaho descubrió que Slaine no era de la ciudad, sino de Tokio, algo lejos de Shinawara. Pasaban tiempo con Seylum de vez en cuando, y cuando no estaban con ella, tenían encuentros entre ellos para charlar o cosas así. Inaho se interesaba cada vez más por Slaine, tenía algo nuevo que jamás había visto y que quería experimentar. Y para Slaine las cosas no eran muy diferentes.

Slaine iba a quedarse en Shinawara por el momento, pues estaba en su año sabático, pensando en lo que quisiera ser en su futuro. Pero todo ese tiempo se iba volando cuando la pasaba con su nuevo amigo Inaho, ese castaño de ojos rojos que casi todo el tiempo estaba serio, pero por alguna cosa gracioso que Slaine decía, se formaba una curva en sus labios. Por la confianza que le tuvo a Inaho le encajo en apodo. Orange. Casi todo el tiempo cuando iba a su casa, servía jugo de naranja, o simplemente naranjas, insistía que era cosa de su hermana pero para Slaine era como una obsesión con esas frutas.

Hoy ya estaba en casa de Inaho luego de que Seylum les hubiera cancelado sus planes con ella para hoy.

Slaine estaba recostado en el sofá con los brazos estirados, podría parecer maleducado pero con tanto calor que había afuera, en verdad poco importaba lo que le dijera Inaho, si acaso decía algo al respecto.

Inaho regresó al sofá con dos vasos de líquido anaranjado. Slaine rió, justamente mientras pensaba en eso. Inaho solo suspiró, ya sabía que había pensado Bat sobre su supuesta obsesión con las naranjas. El castaño se sentó a su lado mientras tomaba el control remoto para encender la televisión.

—Oye, Orange.

Inaho se detuvo a medio presionar el botón de encender. Miró a Bat.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sabes lo que significa "Bat"? —Lo mira con sus ojos brillantes.

—Murciélago.

— ¿Sabías que los murciélagos comen fruta, _Orange_?

Inaho arqueó una ceja.

—No todos los murciélagos comen fruta. La dieta de los murciélagos depende de la especie de la que sean, aproximadamente el 70% de los murciélagos consumen insectos, y el otro 30% consume frutas.

Slaine suspiró cansado.

De un momento al otro logró quitarle el control remoto y dejarlo sobre la mesita de salón. Lo aprisionó bajo su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo. Inaho lo miraba serio como siempre, aunque un leve color carmesí había aparecido en sus mejillas. Slaine sonrió mientras sentía un poco de ardor en su rostro.

—Lo que quiero decir es que te comeré, _Orange_. —Dijo Slaine lamiéndose los labios. —Si es que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Inaho torció la boca en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Lo hubieras dicho antes, _Bat._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

By: Dazo.


End file.
